Sztuka mówienia
by Irena Adlerowa
Summary: Post-movie, alternatywa, w której Loki zostaje uwięziony na Ziemi, a Amerykanie bynajmniej nie chcą go oddawać. Oczywiście, nie podoba się to Thorowi, jednak SHIELD ma swoje plany dotyczące Kłamcy. Ogólnie opowiadanie to mieszanina romansu, polityki i przygody. Rating za: język, seks, przemoc. Mam nadzieję, że kogoś tym zachęciłam :)
1. Prolog

_Częściowy zapis wstępnego egzaminu kwalifikacyjnego kandydatki M-A/167 na stanowisko M-A/12/05/1, przetranskrybowany z nagrania M-A/snd/225 (zaginione). Agent prowadzący: płk Orson Makepeace, data: 5/17/12, nr porządkowy: 021._

 _Dostęp: agenci poziomu czwartego i wyższych._

 _Podania o odtajnienie danych: płk Nicolas Fury_

[...]

Płk Makepeace: Dlaczego zdecydowała się pani pozostać w kraju, pani ███████? To raczej czas, gdy ludzie wyjeżdżają ze Stanów, czasami żałując, że nie mogą wyjechać z planety...

M-A/167: Gdy miałam dwanaście lat, marzyłam, że kiedyś polecę w kosmos, na Europę lub dalej, i znajdę tam bakterie, co przyniesie mi, jako ksenobiologowi, wieczną sławę i co najmniej dwa Noble.

Płk Makepeace: Startowała pani do programu kosmicznego NASA, ale nie przeszła pierwszej fazy tekstów sprawnościowych. Czy nie zniechęciło to panią do podejmowania studiów w tak, w tamtej chwili, teoretycznym kierunku?

M-A/167: Studiowałam dla własnego rozwoju, mając nadzieję, że kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt lat później nie będą to studia teoretyczne.

Płk Makepeace: Co dokładnie panią fascynowało?

M-A/167: Zagadki. Byłam kimś, kto podnosi kamienie, aby podźgać patykiem stworzenia, które się pod nimi znajdowały.

Płk Makepeace: Nowy Jork jest teraz dla pani wielkim kamieniem?

M-A/167: Nie. Miejsce z dwudziestoma tysiącami ciał pod gruzem jest dla mniemogiłą. Moja ciekawość nie posuwa się tak daleko, aby wygrzebywać szczątki z grobu.

[...]

M-A/167: Ojciec miał na mnie głęboki wpływ. Przede wszystkim to z nim podróżowałam z Islandii do Ameryki i ponownie, ze Stanów do Islandii. Matka nie wytrzymywała takiego tempa i w końcu została w New Jersey, gdy my wróciliśmy do Reykjaviku.

Płk Makepeace: Ile lat pani wtedy miała?

M-A/167: Trzynaście.

Płk Makepeace: Rodzice nie dali pani wyboru, gdzie chciałaby pani mieszkać?

M-A/167: Dali, ale w tamtej chwili nie potrafiłam się zdecydować. Byłam przyzwyczajona do takiego trybu życia i nie widziałam powodu, aby go zmieniać. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zaczęła się ujawniać moja mutacja.

Płk Makepeace: Czy to, co się działo, przerażało panią?

M-A/167: Skąd. W przeciwieństwie do trądziku koleżanek, mój okres adolescencji przynajmniej się na coś przydał. Szczerze powiedziawszy, byłam podekscytowana. Większość młodych mutantów jest, a przynajmniej była w tamtych czasach, gdy już mogliśmy dowiedzieć się z telewizji, co się mniej więcej z nami dzieje, a jeszcze kandydaci na prezydentów nie postulowali zakładania nam getta. Oczywiście, ojciec nie podzielał mojego dzikiego entuzjazmu i zakazał chwalenia się znajomym... specjalnymi umiejętnościami.

Płk Makepeace: A jednak pani to zrobiła. Ile czasu minęło, zanim powiedziała pani o tym przyjaciołom w Reykjaviku?

M-A/167: Trzy dni.

Płk Makepeace: Czy poinformowała pani kogokolwiek w Stanach o pani przypadłości?

M-A/167: Moją matkę i nikogo więcej.

Płk Makepeace: Nie popełnia się dwa razy tych samych błędów, prawda? Oczywiście, jeśli przejdzie pani procedurę pozytywnie, będziemy zmuszeni utajnić większość pani danych i prosić o to władze Islandii. Możliwe, że będzie pani zmuszona do zrzeczenia się obywatelstwa z racji bezpieczeństwa. Jest pani na to gotowa?

M-A/167: Tak, jestem.

[...]

Płk Makepeace: Jakie jest pani zdanie o Avengers?

M-A/167: Trudno powiedzieć. Widziałam ich głównie na filmikach z YouTube.

Płk Makepeace: Są przecież oficjalne materiały przestawiające grupę.

M-A/167: Szanuję ludzi, którzy w czasie inwazji obcych wyciągnęli telefony i zaczęli nagrywać faceta, który strzelał z łuku z dachów kamienic. Tak, jak wszyscy, widziałam te materiały. Na pewno są odważni, wydają się dobrze zgranym zespołem. To chyba typowa, niezbyt oryginalna odpowiedź, prawda?

Płk Makepeace: Nie mogę zdradzić, jak przebiegały inne rozmowy. Ale widzę, że nie mówi pani wszystkiego, co pani myśli.

M-A/167: Może pozwalam, aby pan widział, że nie mówię tego, co myślę, abym wydała się panu lepszą dyplomatką? Oni raczej nie powinni mówić tego, co myślą.

Płk Makepeace: Nalegam więc na szczerość. Uczciwie panią informuję, że to warunek, jaki musi pani spełnić, aby być braną pod uwagę w dalszej rekrutacji.

M-A/167:Podziwiam człowieka, który samodzielnie próbował powstrzymać ████ ████████.

Płk Makepeace: Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że właśnie praktycznie przekreśliła pani swoje szanse? Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, że jakiekolwiek krążące plotki o tym, że agencja, rząd lub ktokolwiek inny mógł ██████ ████ ██████...

M-A/167: Byłam wtedy w Nowym Jorku. Zbliżający się do gruntu z wysokości ██ mili obiekt ważył █ tony i zawierał w sobie ██ kilogramów ████, izotopu ██...

Płk Makepeace: [USUNIĘTO]

[...]

[UTAJNIONO na wniosek nr 8955/05/12]

[...]

Płk Makepeace: Zakładając, czysto teoretycznie, że to, w co pani wierzy, jest prawdą, nie boi się pani mówić o tym agentowi?

M-A/167: Anthony Stark nadal żyje, prawda?

Płk Makepeace: A jeśli wynika to z tego, że jest on nadal potrzebny?

M-A/167: Wobec tego lepiej dla mnie, abym też była potrzebna, pułkowniku.

[...]

Płk Makepeace: Co pani wie o Asgardzie i jego mieszkańcach?

M-A/167: Jestem zapoznana z mitologią nordycką, niestety, wikingowie pomijali co ciekawsze kawałki traktujące o statkach kosmicznych. Wiem, że Asgardianie wyglądają jak ludzie, choć są od nich silniejsi. Zachowują się również jak ludzie...

Płk Makepeace: Zachowanie Lokiego Laufeysona wydaje się pani ludzkie?

M-A/167: A mówi panu coś nazwisko Hitler?

Płk Makepeace: Niech pani kontynuuje.

M-A/167: Świat miał szczęście, że Hitler posiadał magicznej pałki.

Płk Makepeace: Proszę skończyć z tym Hitlerem...

M-A/167: W każdym razie, wyglądają jak ludzie, zachowują się z grubsza jak był widziany w odzieniu pasującym do zachodniego stylu ubioru, więc co najmniej trochę kojarzy tutejszą kulturę. Jeden z dwóch znanych mi przedstawicieli gatunku uważa Homo sapiens za rasę niższą. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że to się nie przenosi na całe ichniejsze społeczeństwo, przy takiej różnicy technologii pięćdziesiąt procent ziejących pogardą kosmitów to trochę za dużo...

Płk Makepeace: A pani?

M-A/167: Słucham?

Płk Makepeace: Mutanci nazywają się Homo superior. Następny etap w ludzkiej ewolucji.

M-A/167: Znam się na ewolucji. Ona jest ślepa. Próbuje losowo coś ulepszać, a potem wychodzi organizm zaprojektowany tak fatalnie, że każdy projektant uznałby takie dzieło za kulawe. Ma pan dzieci?

Płk Makepeace: Czy to pytanie prowadzi do jakiejś puenty? Jeśli nie mam, to ewolucja mnie odrzuciła?

M-A/167: Nie. To znaczy, że jest zawodna. Ma pan jedzenie, schronienie, praktycznie idealne... powiedzmy, ostatnio trochę mniej idealne warunki do rozmnażania się. Ewolucja opiera się na rozmnażaniu. A jednak spory odsetek ludzi nie powiela swoich genów, mimo odpowiednich warunków. Ewolucja nie potrafi skłonić nas nawet do tego.

Płk Makepeace: Rozumiem i zanotuję pani dygresję, jednak wróćmy do Asgardu. Jakie odczucia u pani wywołuje?

M-A/167: Ciekawi mnie. To jest właśnie mój bardzo wielki kamień.

[...]

M-A/167: Nie wiem wiele o Thorze. Na pewno walczy po naszej stronie, chociaż trudno mi stwierdzić, czy z powodu konfliktu z bratem, kodeksu moralnego, jakiegoś związku z Ziemią czy czegokolwiek innego. Nie wiem nawet, czy mówi po angielsku, bo nie słyszałam żadnego nagrania jego głosu.

Płk Makepeace: Nie wyciąga pani wniosków z tego, co pani widziała?

M-A/167: Wyciągnęłabym, gdybym miała do czynienia z człowiekiem. Oczekuje pan przełożenia ludzkiej psychologii na inną rasę i robienia założeń opartych na tym, że wiem o ludziach?

Płk Makepeace: W porządku. Wobec tego co pani sądzi o Laufeysonie? Jakie byłoby pani postępowanie, gdyby od pani zależał jego los?

M-A/167: (cisza)

M-A/167: Jest zbyt niebezpieczny dla Ziemi, abyśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na jego dalszą egzystencję.

Płk Makepeace: Jest pani pewna tej odpowiedzi?

M-A/167: Jestem.

Płk Makepeace: Co jeszcze pani by o nim powiedziała, prócz tego, że widocznie nami pogardza i jest niebezpieczny?

M-A/167: Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to uważam, że jest odpowiednie słowo, określające ludzi... istoty, które na widok wielometrowego, zielonego potwora próbują go zatrzymać zirytowanym wrzaskiem.

Płk Makepeace: Tak?

M-A/167: To słowo to "idiota". Sir.

 _Organ nadzorcy w dniu 6/15/12 po zapoznaniu się kopiami stenogramów egzaminów wstępnych na stanowisko M-A/12/5/1 oraz raportami agentów prowadzących, postanawia o przyznaniu ww. stanowiska kandydatce o kodzie M-A/167, która w trakcie postępowania uzyskała wynik 267 pkt. oraz osiem głosów za przyjęciem (przy czterech przeciw). Kopie dokumentów zostaną dostarczone do wszelkich organów i/lub instytucji wymienionych w art. 45 paragraf 1 statutu agencji, z wyszczególnieniem Senatu i Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej._


	2. I (Makepeace make peace)

I (Makepeace makes peace)

W czasie inwazji na Nowy Jork Valdís Anardottir stała nieruchomo i obserwowała pioruny.

Robiła to, stojąc w zabarykadowanym magazynie supermarketu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w stos pudeł wyższy od niej samej. Po dwudziestu minutach drgnęła, kręgi strzeliły cicho, gdy zmieniała pozycję. W pomieszczeniu prócz niej znajdowało się jeszcze trzysta osób, kryjących się przed szalejącą na zewnątrz masakrą. Jedna z nich zapytała Valdis, czy nie jest przypadkiem niewidoma, jej oczy bowiem był niemalże całkiem nieruchome, jakby wzrok był dla niej całkiem bezużyteczny.

Zaprzeczyła, nadal nie patrząc na nikogo. Kilometr nad nią wisiała bomba atomowa. Valdis ostrożnie tknęła jej rdzeń, a ta w odpowiedzi drgnęła.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu mogła zrobić coś ważnego, nie zrobiła jednak niczego prócz wpatrywania się w kartony i modlenia się, aby ktoś inny miał więcej odwagi niż ona.

Zatrudniona przez agencję kobieta była ostatnią osobą, którą Nick Fury widziałby na stanowisku specjalisty od kontaktów z Asgardem.

Przede wszystkim jej wygląd nie budził szacunku. Miała może ze sto pięćdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, więc nie sięgała Thorowi nawet do pachy. Twarz miała jakby wyblakłą, brwi, rzęsy i włosy zlewały się w jedno z bladą skórą, oczy były szare i bez wyrazu. Mówiąc do niego, nie unosiła głowy, aby patrzeć mu w oczy. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie skupia wzroku na nikim i na niczym. Domyślał się, czemu tak się dzieje, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Valdis Anardottir prezentowała się po prostu źle.

Nie miała również doświadczenia w polityce, nigdy nie piastowała żadnego odpowiedzialnego społecznie stanowiska, ba, nawet głosowała tylko raz, co prawda na Demokratów, ale to chyba jedyna zaangażowana ideologicznie rzecz, jaką zrobiła w życiu. Cudowny materiał na wyjątkowo odpowiedzialne stanowisko, o wielkiej wadze nie tylko dla Ameryki, ale i całej ludzkości. Jeśli Fury do tej pory wahał się, czy jego koledzy, z urzędasem Makepeacem na czele są tylko kretynami, czy jednak totalnymi debilami, teraz już wyrobił sobie odpowiednie zdanie. A te pogłębiało z każdym odrzuconym wnioskiem o odebranie Anardottir stanowiska, zanim zdąży wszystkich skompromitować. Makepeace zawsze przynosił te papiery osobiście do jego biura i czekał, aż je przeczyta, z miną człowieka, który oberwuje starania mrówki, która próbuje wspiąć się na mur i za każdym razem, gdy jest w połowie, wrednie zrzuca ją patykiem.

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda? - zapytał go pewnego razu. Makepeace skrzywił się, jakby ten zepsuł mu zabawę. Każdy wiedział, że prowadzi w agencji swoje gierki, ale do nich należało również to, że nigdy nie mówił tego otwarcie. Pułkownik Orson Makepeace był człowiekiem, który patrzył innym równo w oczy i kłamał, doskonale wiedząc, że jego kłamstwo jest równie oczywiste, co niemożliwe do udowodnienia. Był biurokratą, jednak nie z powołania, ale ponieważ znajomość odpowiednich kruczków dawała mu więcej przewagi niż jawne działanie.

Dwa razy w ciągu swojej kariery uratował agencję przed schizmą i raz najprawdopodobniej ocalił świat. Mimo tego, Fury go absolutnie nienawidził.

\- Nicolasie, zostałeś przegłosowany. Trzy razy do tej pory – odpowiedział Makepeace łagodnie.

\- To były te trzy razy, kiedy tłumaczyłeś, czemu wysłanie do Asgardu kobiety, która nie ma pojęcia o dyplomacji, za to przerażona mogłaby zrobić z pałacu, czy to tam w ogóle mają, wielki lej, jest świetnym pomysłem?

\- Tak. Tak, właśnie to uważam za dobry pomysł. Pragnę zauważyć także, że niedawno Asgardianin niemalże zrobił wielki lej z Nowego Jorku.

\- To nie miało nic wspólnego z...

\- ...on tak twierdzi. Czy przypadkiem nie mówiłeś coś o tym, że ten... nazwijmy go człowiekiem na potrzeby dyskusji, ma tendencję do tego, by ciągle łgać?

Fury nie odpowiedział. Makepeace nie wierzył Lokiemu – zrozumiałe. Nie wierzył jednak również Thorowi, który po Dniu Inwazji został zatrzymany i umieszczony w celi dokładnie obok brata, jako przedstawiciel wrogiej ludzkości rasy. Był to wynik rządowej paranoi, paranoi nakazującej uznać wszystkie istoty pozaziemskie za wrogów. Makepeace sądził dokładnie to samo, jednak to on wyciągnął Thora z celi, słusznie uważając, że jeśli Asgard jest wrogo nastawiony do Ziemi, nie należy dawać mu dobrego pretekstu do otwartej wojny, a trudno wyobrazić sobie lepszy, niż trzymanie ich księcia w klatce.

Lokiego jednak nie oddali. Dzień po Inwazji Ziemię odwiedziła asgardzka wojowniczka o imieniu Sif, chcąc negocjować przekazanie Kłamcy w czułe objęcia, podobno niezwykle wściekłego, Odyna Wszechojca. Jako tymczasowego dyplomatę SHIELD wysłał więc agenta Makepeace'a, znanego z tego, że jego gadanie potrafiłoby skłonić jajko do ugotowania się w beczce z lodem. Loki więc został i nadal siedział w celi. Zważywszy na to, ilu ludzi go nienawidziło, trzydzieści centymentrów eksperymentalnej diamentowej szyby były najlepszym, co mogło go spotkać.

Fury jednak miał w poważaniu zasługi kolegi, dobrze wiedząc, że ten nie wierzy w pokojową koegzystecję.

Makepeace szykował się do wojny, a Valdis Anardottir była jego bronią. Nikt nie powiedział tego na głos, ale to akurat było oczywiste. Fury jednak był ostrożny.

Nauczył się już, że Orson nie jest zbytnio oczywistym człowiekiem.

Biurko w gabinecie Makepeace'a było niższe od standardowego, głównie dlatego, że pułkownik lubił wydawać się wyższy. Także Valdis Anardottir zdawała się być większa, gdy siedziała naprzeciw niego.

\- Będzie mi pan robił testy typu "ile palców trzymam za plecami"? - zapytała. Makepeace był w tej chwili jej bezpośrednim przełożonym.

\- Możemy od tego zacząć.

\- Dwa. Zdałam?

\- Wyjmowałem papierosa z kieszeni palta.

\- Dwoma palcami.

Makepeace zapalił. W teorii było to zabronione. W praktyce niemalże każdy, kto wchodził do jego zadymionego biura, z jakichś powodów stawał się niemalże natychmiast niedowidzący i cierpiący na dziwną mieszankę braku zmysłu powonienia i smaku.

Agent nachylił się w stronę Anardottir. Był starszy o Fury'ego o co najmniej piętnaście lat, wyglądał więc na kogoś, kto już jakiś czas temu powinien przejść na emeryturę. Wyglądał także tak, że prawdopodobnie nie znalazł się nikt, kto by mu to zaproponował.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o agencie Furym i Avengers. Nie poznaliście ich jeszcze, ale musicie wiedzieć o nich kilka rzeczy. Musicie też zdawać sobie sprawę, że każde słowo, które wypowiecie w tym kompleksie poza moim gabitem, będzie nagrywane i odsłuchiwane. Będą was też testować. Cokolwiek się stanie, macie rozkaz nie powtarzać tego, co tu usłyszeliście. W większości będą to rzeczy, do słuchania których nie macie odpowiednich uprawnień.

Twarz Anardottir, do tej pory obojętną, rozjaśniło zaciekawienie.

\- W porządku – kontynuował Makepeace. - Znacie przebieg Dnia Inwazji. Grupa bohaterów ratuje świat, prosta rzecz, nadająca się do telewizji śniadaniowej. Wiesz też, że bezpośrednim przełożonym tej zgrai jest Nicolas Fury. W pewnym momencie... nie było tak łatwo. Ci ludzie, w większości, nie są żołnierzami. Co więcej, w większości, nie potrafili by współpracować nawet gdyby świat się walił. Była więc właśnie chwila, gdy walił się świat, a nasza grupa bohaterów siedziała na tyłkach i kłóciła się, który ma większy biceps. Wiecie, co wtedy zrobił Fury?

\- Domyślam się, że coś, czego pan by nie zrobił.

\- Miał tam agenta posiłkowego. Nieważne nazwisko, w każdym razie, bystry facet, nasi Mściciele go lubili. Dorwał się do niego Laufeyson, pokiereszował go. Fury upozorował śmierć tego agenta, aby Stark z resztą zrobili, co do nich należy.

Nastała cisza. Anardottir wyraźnie zastanawiała się, jaka powinna być puenta tej opowieści.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że naszymi czołowymi bohaterami są ludzie, którzy nie potrafili się zebrać, gdy ginęły dziesiątki cywili i zrobili cokolwiek dopiero wtedy, gdy uważali, że zginął ktoś, kogo lubili. Od razu wystąpiłem o rozwiązanie grupy. Mój wniosek odrzucono. Fury jest bardzo dumny z tego, że prowadzi drużynę za pomocą emocjonalnych manipulacji. Być może, jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy, nie będzie miał odpowiedniego fortelu na podorędziu. Być może niedługo wyjdzie na jaw, że ten agent żyje. A wtedy będziemy mieć problem. Powiedzcie, czy potrafilibyście mnie wyczuć, gdybym stał za ścianą?

\- Wie pan to.

\- Ale gdybym wmieszał się w tłum stu innych ludzi, nie potrafilibyście rozpoznać, który z nich jest mną?

\- Nie.

\- Mówiliście, że wtedy, tego dnia, czuliście, jak ludzie umierają pod gruzami. Wasza moc nie rozróżnia, kim dokładnie byli, ale czuliście tę śmierć, prawda? Potrzebuję kogoś takiego.

\- Nie potrzebuje pan za to dyplomaty, prawda?

\- Nie. Dyplomaty potrzebuje agencja. Jednak wypowiedzenie jest w kopercie po pani prawej stronie. Jeśli zostaniecie, możecie stać się podstawą jednostki konkurencyjnej do Avengers. Możecie również zostać sami. Ja i, mówiąc wielkimi słowami, ta planeta, potrzebujemy jednak kogoś o waszych przekonaniach i z waszą mocą. Osiem pięter pod nami jest szaleniec, który siedzi w klatce i coś knuje, a którego, w razie czego, Avengersi na pewno nie zlikwidują, choćby obrócił w pył połowę Ameryki. Jest też tam brat tego szaleńca, który uważa, że niedługo puścimy ich obu do domu, gdzie dostaną burę od tatusia i na tym się skończy.

\- Uważa pan, że ja będę skłonna zabić...

Uważam, że potraficie to zrobić. Mam dla pani też agencyjne zezwolenie na rozmowy z Lokim. Nie chcę, oczywiście, abyście tam poszli i zostawili zmasakrowane zwłoki, ale gdyby ta istota się wydostała z klatki i znowu zaczęła szerzyć zniszczenie, jesteście w tej chwili najlepszą kandydatką do powstrzymania go. Gdyby okazało się, że Asgard wypowiada nam wojne, jesteście najlepszą kandydatką do tego, aby zetrzeć Asgardian w podobny sposób, jak Loki chciał zlikwidować nas. Możecie tam iść i prowadzić swoje badania. Możecie gadać z tym skurwielem w celi, pobierać z niego próbki, czy co tam robicie zawodowo, dawać to na PubMed i czekać na Nobla. Możecie nawet iść do Thora i zaproponować mu numerek na biurku Fury'ego, o ile przyrzekniecie, że tym razem będziecie działać.

Kobieta wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała "tym razem". Cóż, jeśli Makepeace wiedział, co potrafiła zrobić, nie trudno było wywnioskować, czego nie zrobiła, chociaż mogła.

\- Czy to, czego absolutnie rząd nie zrzucił na Nowy Jork, także było dla większego dobra? - zapytała z wyzwaniem w głosie.

\- Nie. To było dlatego, że rządzą nami absolutni skurwiele. Jednak, gdy osiągasz stanowisko takie jak moje, nie masz wyboru, musisz stać się jednym z nich. Nie będę wam pobłażał. Nie będę wam wpierał, że ta praca jest absolutnie bezpieczna. - Makepeace wstał, zgasił papierosa i podał podwładnej kopertę.

\- Powiem szczerze, że jestem pewien, że pani zostanie – powiedział łagodnym głosem. - Nie zrezygnuje pani z możliwości spotkania się z Laufeysonem za pół godziny. Nie wiem tylko, co z tego wyniknie, ale to już moje ryzyko. Do widzenia i nie dajcie sobie zrobić wody z mózgu. Rozmawiałem z nim. W pewnym momencie bardzo chciałem móc go rozerwać na kawałki.

\- Naukowa ciekawość?

\- Skądże. Po prostu to wyjątkowo wkurwiający skurwiel.


End file.
